How to Use the /scoreboard teams Command
For More Tutorials on the /scoreboard command, click to Use the /scoreboard command, click here. The /scoreboard teams command is used to create Minecraft player teams. Like the ones, you can find on servers or other videos games (E.G.: red team and blue team). In player teams, you can change whether players within the team can fight or not, see each others' name tags and change their usernames' colors. Which is also one way how some servers have colored name tags. Although most don't. But that is for another article. To create a team, type: /scoreboard teams create ' = the name of the team you are creating. For this tutorial, I would recommend using the name redTeam or blueTeam. '''Once You Create the Team... ...you need to add some players. Use the command: /scoreboard teams join redTeam ' = the username or IGN (in-game name) of the or a player that you are adding to the team. E.G.: Notch. If you are using a command block or console to target a player, it is recommended Now, you can use the command /scoreboard teams list redTeam to see all of the players that are in the redTeam. '''NOTE: '''Be sure to spell the team names when adding / changing teams or adding players to teams to keep them the exact same. If you spell it one way the first time but spell it differently the second time, it will not work. '''CaSe SeNsItIvE!! color Use the command: /scoreboard teams option redTeam color red Now, everyone that is in the redTeam will have their username red. NOTE: '''There are a lot more colors that you are able to use. Click here to view the entire list. '''collisionRule Use the command: /scoreboard teams option redTeam collisionRule If it is set to true, then players in the redTeam will bump into each other like normal. If it is set to false, then that means all players that are in the redTeam don't bump into each other. deathMessageVisibility Use the command: /scoreboard teams option redTeam deathMessageVisibility If set to true, players in the redTeam will see death messages (E.G.: Notch was burnt to a crisp). If set to false, players in the redTeam will no longer see death messages. friendlyfire Use the command: /scoreboard teams option redTeam friendlyfire If set to true, players in the redTeam will be able to hurt teammates. If set to false, players in the redTeam will no longer be able to hurt teammates. nametagVisibility Use the command: /scoreboard teams option redTeam nametagVisibility If set to true, players in the redTeam will be able to see teammates' usernames. If set to false, players in the redTeam will be able to see teammates' usernames. seeFriendlyInvisibles Use the command: /scoreboard teams option redTeam seeFriendlyInvisibles If set to true, players in the redTeam will appear a little transparent to other teammates, and teammates only. If set to false, players in the redTeam will no longer appear a little transparent to other teammates.